Seconde chance
by Sprite40789
Summary: NEW! Quand un drame injuste arrive, heureusement qu'il y a une seconde chance! Hermione se réveille... mais vingt ans trop tôt laissez des reviews!CHAPITRE 4! en LIGNE!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hermione Granger traversait en hâte le Chemin de Traverse, désert. Elle s'engouffra au Chaudron Baveux sans se retourner. Une foule impressionnante était réunie dans le pub. La jeune fille trouve ses amis attablés devant une Bierraubeurre, en pleine conversation.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, se lamentait Harry. Je ne vais pas savoir quoi faire et en plus, j'aurai l'air d0un idiot…

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

- Mais non, tu n'auras rien à faire. Tu reste debout, tu attends, et quand on se tourne vers toi, tu présente le petit coussin en souriant ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

La jeune fille se fit remarquer en émettant un petit toussotement.

- Oh, salut 'Mione, lui dit Ron en se retournant.

- Bonjour, Ron, hello, Harry ! Tu sais, il a raison, ne te tracasse pas…

Le jeune garçon lui envoya un regard incertain.

- Tu en es certaine ?

Exaspérée par tant d'enfantillage, elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. La conversation tourna vers un sujet qui leur tenait tous à cœur : l'Ordre de Phénix, auquel ils allaient bientôt officiellement appartenir, étant majeur.

Soudain, Hermione se figea. Une main était apparue dans la foule. Elle fit des efforts pour voir à qui elle appartenait, mais avant de pouvoir apercevoir le visage de son propriétaire, elle prit conscience que la main brandissait une baguette, qui était elle-même brandie sur Harry. Sans plus réfléchire, Hermione plongea devant son ami au moment ou un rayon de lumière verte partait dans sa direction. Elle le reçu de plein fouet et s'écroula.

Harry n'avait eu que le temps de voir Hermione s'interposer que déjà, le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage retentissait dans le pub devenu silencieux. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers leur table, ou il tenait maintenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie. Un cri mêlant la rage, la haine et le désespoir sortit de sa gorge. Deux sillons humides s'étaient formés sur son visage.

Ron regardait la jeune fille avec une tristesse sans fond dans les yeux. Il n'y croyait pas… Il ne VOULAIT pas y croire. Pourtant, les yeux grands ouverts et vitreux ne mentaient pas…

Alors que la foule commençait à se remettre en mouvant et à appeler à l'aide, le corps sans vie se mit à irradier une faible lumière blanche qui s'amplifia jusqu'à en devenir aveuglante. Quand elle cessa, Harry tenait entre ses bras, du vide.

Hermione avait disparu…


	2. rencontre et stupeur

**Merci pour les reviews ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir!**

**PlacIndo****: Non, je n'a jamais vu le monde de Narnia et je n'ai pas vu les livres… Mais j'ai trouvé que l'idée était pas mal! Je poste au feeling, effectivement, mais la suite ne devrait pas tarder!**

**Miss Lisa Black****: heum… quel intuition… Tu fais comment? LoL!**

**°oOo °oOo °oOo °oOo °oOo °oOo °oOo °oOo °oOo °oOo °oOo °oOo °**

Chapitre 1: rencontre et stupeur

Ni sol, ni ciel. Ni sombre, ni clair. Ni chaud, ni froid. Sans aucun repère, Hermione flottait, glissait, ou du moins lui semblait-il. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était elle qui se déplaçait ou les milliers de petites fumerolles légères et argentées.

" C'est ça, être morte ?" se demanda-t-elle

Elle resta longtemps à regarder tournoyer ce qui lui paraissait être des petites lanternes, celles de la vie…

Au bout d'un moment, une silhouette se dessina au loin. Elle s'approchait visiblement d'Hermione. Plus que quelques mètres les séparaient. Peut à peut, des couleurs dessinèrent un visage, puis un corps.

Hermione se trouvait devant un vieil homme, qui semblait ne pas appartenir au temps.

- Qui etes vous ? demanda-t-elle. Ou suis-je ? Qu'est ce que c'est, cette fumée ?

L'inconnu rit doucement.

- Que de question, miss Granger !

Hermione sursauta.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Je sais beaucoup de chose, jeune fille. Pour répondre à vos questions, vous vous trouvez au Passage. C'est un univers ou toutes les âmes se retrouvent, séparées de leur enveloppe charnelle. Ce sont toutes les âmes qui attendent, dans l'infini…

Hermione baissa les yeux et vit son corps.

- J'ai toujours le mien…

Le vieillard fit une mine préoccupée.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Vous ne deviez pas mourir. Il va falloir que je vous renvoie chez vous… Vous allez vous réveiller après un plus ou moins long coma, sans aucun souvenir de notre conversation et de ce lieu.

Il fit une pose avant de reprendre.

- Et pour la réponse à votre première question, sachez que je n'ai pas de nom, les gens ne me connaissent pas, ils n'ont donc aucun besoin de me nommer…

- Vous… vous êtes Dieu ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- Oh non, jeune fille, je n'ai pas cette prétention.

- Alors, qui êtes -vous?

-Vous pouvez m'appeler le Passeur d'âmes…

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase qu'Hermione se senti fondre, puis, ce fut le noir.

Elle reprit connaissance dans un lit d'hôpital.

" Je dois être à St-Mangouste" se dit-elle en voyant une médicomage approcher.

- Ah! Vous êtes enfin réveillée! Ca tombe bien, le professeur Dumbledore vient vous rendre visite.

Hermione vit le directeur s'approcher. Il s'assit sur une chaise proche du lit.

- Enfin de retour parmi nous, miss.

- Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente? demanda-t-elle.

- Environs deux semaines, depuis la rentrée des classes, quand on vous a trouvé inanimée dans le couloir.

Il regarda attentivement la jeune fille.

- Comment vous sentez vous?

- Bien, répondit-elle.

Pour le lui prouver, elle se redressa un peu plus sur son coussin.

- Très bien. J'ai cependant une question à vous poser…

- Laquelle?

Dumbledore la regarda dans les yeux avant de la formuler.

- Qui êtes-vous?

Hermione fut prit au dépourvu. Il ne la reconnaissait pas…

- Je suis Hermione Granger, élève à Gryffondor, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Il la considéra avec surprise.

- Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je ne connais aucune Hermione Granger, en ce 16 septembre 1977…

- **1977! **s'étrangla Hermione… Mais, je viens de 1997…

- Dans ce cas, je suis désolé, mais vous venez de faire un saut de 20 ans dans le passé…

Il se leva avant d'ajouter:

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je continuerai votre scolarité comme si il ne c'était rien passé. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous… Vous sentez-vous assez bien pour quitter l'infirmerie, miss Granger?

Hermione acquiesça en silence.

- Très bien, je vais envoyer un élève vous chercher. Ne vous en faites pas, il y a toujours une solution… Je pense que vous devez être en 7ème année?

- Oui, professeur.

Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie, laissant Hermione dans ses pensées.

Elle ne verrait certainement plus ses meilleurs amis… A cette pensée, un immense chagrin la submergea.

"Je dois faire confiance à Dumbledore. Je sais qu'il fera tout son possible que m'aider…" se sermonnât-elle.

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie douloureuse par un toussotement discret.

Un jeune garçon, d'environ 17 ans, les cheveux blonds cendrés, lui souriait timidement. Elle se leva et lui suivit en dehors de l'infirmerie.

- Tu t'appelle comment, lui demanda-t-il.

- Hermione Granger, et toi?

Il lui sourit.

- Lupin, Remus Lupin.

Hermione le dévisagea avec stupeur. Comme ce jeune homme passablement pouvait être son futur professeur de défense contre les forces de mal.

Dans un univers sans sol ni ciel, sans chaud ni froid, sans sombre ni claire, un vieil homme gémit:

- - Oh non… Mais qu'ais-je fait?

**°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°**

Vous avez aimé? Alors: reviews !!

Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder…

Kisssss à tous, Red


	3. petite fete et semimots

**Nyny's:**** Certaines personnes font des erreurS plus grosse que d'autres?!**

**PlacIndo:**** En voila un un peu plus longs! Vive Remus! old ou young!**

**Miss Lisa Black:**** Pauvre Mumus! lol avec toutes ces admiratrices! Pour ce qui est du retour d'Hermione, je sais pas encore…**

**Merci pour vos commentaires!**

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+

chapitre 2: Petite fête et semi-mots

A travers le dédale de couloirs du château, Remus conduisit Hermione à la tour Gryffondor. Sur leur passage, des têtes curieuses les dévisageaient.

- Alors comme ça, tu viens de Beauxbâtons? demanda-t-il.

Un peu surprise par le mensonge auquel elle n'était pas préparée, elle mis quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, mes parents on déménagé…

- Tu vas voire, la rassura Remus, on est très bien, à Poudlard.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Auror

Une fois le mot de passe prononcé, le tableau pivota.

- LUNARD! cria un voix.

Un garçon grassouillet arriva en courant, l'air paniqué.

- Sirius veut me tuer, se plaignit-il.

Remus rit doucement alors que deux autres garçons les rejoignaient.

Hermione eut un choc. Les quatre Maraudeurs étaient devant elle.

James, jumeau inter temporel de Harry, les cheveux en bataille, sourire en coin et le regard vif.

Sirius, longs cheveux noirs, soyeux, yeux brun pétillants de malice, visage racé et noble.

Remus, cheveux blonds cendrés, yeux bleus pales, visage fin, fatigué.

Peter, cheveux ras, gras, brun sale. Yeux larmoyants, visage bouffi.

- Mais tu as l'air en bien bonne compagnie, Lunard, s'exclama Sirius en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Alors, la belle au bois dormant, on s'est enfin réveillée?

- C'est nous qui t'avons trouvé le jour de la rentrée, lui expliqua Remus. Je vous présente Hermione Granger, elle va faire sa dernière année à Poudlard, dans notre classe.

- Enchanté, dit Sirius en lui faisant un baisemain. Je me présente, Sirius Black, pour vous servir. Le grand dadais avec les cheveux en batailles, c'est James Potter.

- GRAND DADAIS! s'offusqua James sous les rires de ses amis.

Sirius fit comme si il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

- Et lui, dit-il en désignant Queuedever, c'est Peter Pettigrow.

Hermione les salua à tour de rôle.

- Je vais te conduire à ton dortoir, lui annonça Remus sous les remarques exhaustives de ses camarades.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Une jeune fille rousse arriva.

- C'est toi la nouvelle? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son interlocutrice. Elle remarqua ses yeux, vert émeraude.

- Moi, c'est Lily Evans. Je suis préfète-en-chef de Poudlard, avec Remus.

Elles se sourirent.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, les filles. On se retrouve à la Grande Salle, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en rougissant à Hermione.

Elle remarqua son trouble et rougit à son tour.

- Oui, d'accord, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

"Tu es en train de te faire draguer par Remus Lupin…"pensa-t-elle.

Les deux filles montèrent dans le dortoir. Lily montra le lit libre à Hermione et lui fit le tour de la chambre en la présentant aux autres filles. Il y avait Ellen Bigi, Paloma Gret et enfin, la meilleure amie de Lily, Cathy White.

Elles expliquèrent à cette dernière les causes de la venue d'Hermione à Poudlard.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Cathy. On va tout faire pour que tu ne t'ennuie pas! elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

- Cat… Arrête de faire ta James…

La jeune fille éclata de rire avant de répondre.

- C'est dans les gênes, désolée, ma Lily, on a le même sang dans les veines! Je suis sa cousine, ajouta-t-elle à Hermione qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

Hermione avait finit de ranger ses livres, seuls témoins de son voyage dans le temps.

Les filles descendirent dans la Grande Salle, ou les Maraudeurs les attendaient. Hermione s'assit à coté de Remus qui lui avait gardé une place. Cathy prit place à coté de Sirius qui l'embrassa sur la joue. Lily s'assit à l'opposé de James en lui jetant un regard furieux.

Hermione remarque que beaucoup d'élèves, des filles comme des garçons regardaient courroucés le couple que formaient Sirius et Cathy. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils étaient les deux les plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard. Cathy devait être métamorphomage car elle arborait des cheveux rouges et courtes d'ou dépassait deux mèches doré retombant de chaque coté de son beau visage.

"Les couleurs de Gryffondor" se dit Hermione.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, fit-elle remarquer à Remus alors que Sirius donnait la becté à Cathy.

- Ne m'en parle pas… C'est ne fait que quatre jours qu'ils sont ensemble… Avant, Cathy, ne pouvait pas voire Sirius, même un photo… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, ou fait, mais c'est drôlement efficace.

- En tout cas, il faudrait qu'il passe le truc à Har… euh! James pour Lily. Peut-Être que ça arrangerait les choses.

Remus lui expliqua que James était fou amoureux de Lily depuis la 4ème, mais que cette dernière semblait préférer passer une soirée en tête à tête avec un veracrasse plutôt qu'avec James. Hermione pouffa de rire.

- Au fait, quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Nous somme vendredi soir, il est six heures trente et demain, c'est le premier week-end à Pré au Lard !

- Je pense que je ne vais pas y aller… Je vais plutôt essayer de rattraper mon retard en classe…

Remus eut l'air déçu. Il réfléchit un instant avant de proposer.

- Et si tu venais avec nous, à Pré au Lard et que dimanche je t'aide à réviser ? Quand dis-tu?

Hermione n'était pas contre le fait de passer toute une journée en tete à tete avec le jeune lycanthrope, dans la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas non plus contre le fait de passer la journée du lendemain avec ses nouvelles amies et ces messieurs si ils y consentaient.

- C'est d'accord! déclara-t-elle le teint rosissant.

Remus sourit, satisfait.

Sirius proposa de faire une petite fête dans le dortoir des garçons en l'honneur de la nouvelle venue. La proposition fut acceptée par six voix contre une (Lily). Elles eurent donc rendez-vous à neuf heures trente dans le dortoir des 5ème. Ils quittèrent la table des Gryffondor pour se rendre à leur Salle Commune. Hermione se rendit compte combien les Maraudeurs étaient célèbres dans toute l'école. Sur leur passage, les regards admiratifs des autres élèves ne laissait aucun doute au culte qui leur était réservé. La jeune fille ressenti une pointe de fierté d'être à leurs coté.

Une fois dans le couloir menant à la tour Gryffondor, Hermione se fit alpaguer par le professeur McGonagall.

- Miss Granger, je désirerais vous parler quelques instants, dans mon bureau.

- Biensur, Professeur. On se retrouve plus tard, dit-elle aux filles.

Elles arrivèrent dans le bureau.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous a commandé votre uniforme ainsi que vos fournitures scolaires. Il a également ajouté des vêtements et un petit cadeau de bienvenue.

Elle désigna un long paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft. Hermione reconnu la forme d'un balai de course.

- Maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Hermione sortit du bureau suivit de sa malle.

- Eh bien! s'exclama Cathy en la voyant entrer dans le dortoir. On dirait que tes affaires sont arrivées.

Les filles se préparèrent, se pomponnèrent et mirent tout leur cœur à convaincre Lily de les accompagner. Au bout d'une demi-heure de lutte acharnée, elle céda enfin.

Elle gravirent les escaliers du dortoir avec cinq minutes d'avance. Lily les fit stopper et tendis l'oreille. Des bruits de voix leur parvenaient. Les garçons étaient en pleine conversation.

- Alors, Lunard! Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, la petite nouvelle! disait la voix de Sirius.

- Mais non… bafouillait Remus. Enfin… je l'aime bien… Arrête de rire, Patemol!

- Allons, Lunard, disait James. Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer aussi!

- Tu crois, Cornedrue? sa voix devint triste. Tu sais pourtant que c'est impossible… Jamais elle ne sortirait avec un…

Lily frappa à la porte avant que Remus ne finisse sa phrase.

"Elle sait que Remus est un Loup Garou. Elle a fait ça pour l'aider… Quelle fille formidable"

Elles furent accueillies par les garçons, et une quantité impressionnante de bièraubeurres, de chocogrenouilles et bien d'autres victuailles. Cathy s'assit sur le lit de Sirius et Hermione sur celui de Remus. Lily sembla hésiter entre le lit de Peter et celui de James, mais elle finit par ce décider sur celui de ce dernier. Pour le plus grand bonheur de son occupant. La soirée passa tranquillement. A mesure que le temps passait, l'espace entre Lily et James diminuait. Hermione ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs. à Remus en pensant à la conversation qu'elles avaient interceptée.

Les filles regagnèrent leur dortoir à deux heures du matin.

- Alors, Lily, ça se concrétise avec James?

Au lieu de protester vivement comme à son habitude, elle se contenta de sourire distraitement.

Ses amies se regardèrent, un sourire barrant leur visage.

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+°+

Voilà pour le chapitre 2! J'espère que ça vous a plus!

Kisssss Red


	4. Chapitre 3 visites et révélations

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais des exames assez important à réviser… Mais bon, maintenant que c'est finit, je vais pouvoir avancer plus vite dans l'histoire!!! Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me lise et un plus grand merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des rewievs!!! Voilà la suite!

**lolaboop: **Alors c'est bon, tu peux te rassoire pour lire la suite!

**Nyny's: **Allons, ne soyez pas impatiente, jeune fille, chaque chose en son temps!

**Miss Lisa Black : **Merci, ça fait plaisir! Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à savoir comment Hermione va s'en sortir avec ses mensonges…

**PlacIndo : **Désolée pour cette tite faute frappe… je cours la changer! Pour les affaires d'Hermione, celles qu'elles rangent, se sont les livres et les affaire qui étaient dans son sac et qu'elle à acheté au chemin de Traverse. celles qui arrivent, ce sont les habits et le reste des fourniture que Dumbledore lui a commendé.

Et pour Remus, ben non, Dumby ne lui a pas dit la vérité… Il à inventé un gros mensonge…

**ewiliane : ** A maintenant! lol

**Flemmardise: **Alors voilà, ta cutiosité pourra être satisfaite!

Chapitre 3: visites et révélations

Le lendemain matin, Dumbledore convoqua Hermione dans son bureau. A neuf heures, elle donna le mot de passe, que Sirius lui avait communiqué: esquimau chocolat. Une fois dans le bureau, elle dut attendre que le directeur arrive.

- Miss Granger, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le retard.

- Ce n'est rien, professeur…

Dumbledore prit place derrière son bureau et invita Hermione à faire de même sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais l'école dispose d'un programme pour aider les élèves qui comme vous n'ont aucune fortune personnelle. Je vous ai allouer une bourse mensuelle. Le premier de chaque mois, il vous sera crédité, sur un compte de Gringott's 12 Gallions. Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez, mais il faut que vous ayez de quoi vivre. Voici votre horaire pour l'année scolaire en cour.

Il lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant d'ajouter:

- Je voudrais juste vous soumettre au Choixpeau magique.

Hermione mit le chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête et attendit avec appréhension. La voix qu'elle avait entendu lors de sa répartition en première année. Il s'adressa directement à Dumbledore.

- Cette jeune fille à tout à fait sa place chez les Gryffondor. Bien que son immense intelligence en face une candidate rêvée pour Serdaigle. Mais son sense de l'honneur et sa bravoure convienne parfaitement à sa maison.

Elle ôta le Choixpeau, satisfaite.

- Bien, je suis rassurée sur votre sort! On peut dire que Gryffondor gagne une élève de choix! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, miss Granger. Bonne journée.

Hermione se leva et prit congé de son professeur.

Elle retrouva Lily et Cathy dans la Salle Commune. Les deux filles disputaient un match de Quidditch miniature contre James et Sirius. Remus et Peter les regardaient, assis en tailleur sur le sol.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ce jeu, il est nouveau? demanda-t-elle à Remus.

- Non, mais ça fait une dizaine d'années qu'ils n'en fabriquent plus… Les mini balles volantes sont trop dangereux pour les petits enfants. Ils les avalent trop facilement. Certains adultes ne font pas attention et joue la bouche ouverte. Il arrive qu'ils en avalent et après, ils sentent la balles voler dans leur estomac…

Hermione préféra ne pas imaginer la sensation que ça provoquait.

Après trois parties, donc deux victoires des filles, ils allèrent déjeuner et ils partirent à Pré-au-Lard. A peine arrivés au village, Sirius et Cat partirent chez Zonko, tandis que Lily et James déclarèrent devoir renouveler leur garde-robe. Peter à leurs trousses.

- Bon, fit Hermione, je voudrai aller faire un tour à la librairie.

- Ca tombe bien, assura Remus, je voulais aussi y aller.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dans les rayonnages remplis de grimoires. Pour finir, Hermione acheta deux livres sur les animagi et un autre sur la métamorphose expérimentale. Remus choisit un manuel sur les essais en potions. Ils payèrent leurs achats en se dépêchèrent d'aller rejoindre les autres au Trois Balais. Ils les trouvèrent assis à une table au fond du pub. Hermione but avec bonheur une longue gorgée de bièraubeurre. Elle se remémora les moment passés ici même en compagnie de Harry et de Ron, une vague de tristesse la submergea et elle du faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

- Ca ne va pas, Hermione? s'inquiéta Remus en la voyant.

La jeune fille leva les yeux et rencontra les visages inquiets des ses nouveaux amis. En un temps record, elle avais réussi à devenir amie avec eux. Elle se sentait vraiment bien en leur compagnie, elle avait l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours.

" Je suis à ma place, ici " pensa-t-elle.

Un sourire apaisé apparut sur son visage après cette constatation.

- Si, maintenant ça va, Remus!

La fin de l'après midi se déroula dans une ambiance décontractée. On parla de Quidditch, un peu d'école mais beaucoup du bal d'Halloween, qui se déroulerait dans deux semaines et que le professeur Dumbledore devait officiellement annoncer ce soir. Sirius mit un genou à terre et demanda à Cat si elle daignerait l'accompagner à cet événement mondain. De nombreuses têtes s'étaient maintenant tournées ver leur table et attendaient avec impatience sa réponse. Cat lui tendit sa main et Sirius lui fit un baisemain.

- Je ne vois aucune raison de vous refuser cette faveur, Mr Black, déclara-t-elle d'un voix ampoulée.

Pendant quelques secondes ils ne dirent plus un mot mais entrèrent dans un monumental fous rire auquel toute la table participa. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils essuyèrent leurs yeux humides. James demanda en rougissant, à Lily si elle voulait bien l'y accompagner. Tout le monde s'attendait à un refus de sa part et ils furent surpris de l'entendre dire oui. James parut infiniment soulagé et un sourire radieux ne le quitta pas de la soirée.

Ils durent rentrer au château pour assister au souper. Avant le repas, Dumbledore se leva.

- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, dans deux semaines, le bal d'Halloween aura lieu ainsi que notre grand concours de costumes. Je vous rappelle que le concours est réservé aux élèves de 7ème année et que pour y participer, il faut être en couple. Les inscriptions fermeront à midi, le jour du bal. Bon appétit et bonne soirée à tous!

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua le discours. Les plats apparurent sur les tables et tout le monde commença à manger.

- Alors, Hermione, c'est comment Beaubâton? demanda Lily avec intérêt.

Pris au dépourvu, Hermione essaya de se rappeler les descriptions faites par Fleure Delacours.

- C'est un grand palais… Avec un immense parc… Il n'y a pas de différentes maisons, les élèves sont répartit dans des chambres à deux lits, mais il n'y a pas autant d'élèves qu'ici…

Elle parut se satisfaire ses vagues explications.

Une fois dans la salle commune, Hermione commença la lecture sur la transformation en animagus. Elle avait la ferme intention de le devenir avec les vacances de Noël. Au bout du troisième chapitre, la fatigue étant la plus forte, elle remonta dans son dortoir et se coucha.

Elle fut réveillée par Cat qui ouvrit ses baldaquins énergiquement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione protesta vivement en qualifiant de toutes sortes de noms imagés les manières de son amie.

- Allez la marmotte! Tu oublie que tu as rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure à la bibliothèque avec un charment jeune homme!

Complètement réveillée, elle exprima le fond de sa pensée avec un vocabulaire toujours aussi fleuri qui fit sourire Cat. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse mais prit plus de temps pour se coiffer. Elle descendit en compagnie de Cat à la Grande Salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner. Les garçons ainsi que Lily y étaient déjà.

- Tu es prête pour aller à la bibliothèque? lui demanda Remus.

Hermione acquiesça. Ils prirent la direction de deuxième étage en marchant en silence. Tout à coup, Remus se tourna vers elle.

- Dis, Hermione, ça te dirais de venir… au bal avec moi??? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Biensur! J'en serais ravie! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en rougissant.

Un silence gêné s'installa ou chacun évitait de regarder l'autre. Ils se retournèrent en même temps lorsqu'un craquement retentit derrière eux. Ne voyant rien, ils reprirent leur chemin. Ils n'allèrent pas loin. Quelqu'un apparut devant eux.

- Alors, Lupin, tu fais des avances à cette jeune fille?

- Vas-t'en, Severus…

- Elle sait au moins à quoi elle s'en tiens en te fréquentant?

- Tais-toi! s'écria Remus.

- Je te préviens, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione, ton petit ami est un…

- TAIS-TOI! hurla Remus.

Il partit en courant. Severus Rogue eut un sourire satisfait.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type, Servilius! cracha Hermione.

Rogue eut un regard méprisant.

- Plus tard, tu me remerciera, ton petit copain est un loup-garou!

Il sourit satisfait.

- Je sais…

Rogue en perdit son sourire narquois et quatre exclamations de stupeur retentirent dans le vide.

- Je sais très bien que Remus Lupin est un lycanthrope, je le sais et ça ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer! Alors toi, Severus Rogue, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes oignons…

Elle lui administra une gifle monumentale et tourna les talons. Elle se dirigea vers un coins désert du couloir et tendit la main dans le vide et tira d'un coup sec. James, Lily, Cat et Sirius apparurent. Ils avaient tout les quatre un air abasourdit et regardait Hermione avec admiration. Sirius interrompit le premier le silence.

- Tout d'abord, bravo, Hermione, ça c'est de la gifle! Et ensuite, comment ça ce fait que tu sois au courant pour Remus?

Assez embarrassée, elle finit par répondre:

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dis… Mais avant, il faut que je retrouve Remus…

- Il est certainement allé à la cabane hurlante, lui apprit James.

Hermione partit en courant après leur avoir promis des explications.

Elle remonta en courant le tunnel de terre menant à la cabane. Elle poussa la porte et monta dans la chambre ou en troisième année elle avait appris l'identité de rat de Ron. Assis sur le lit, Remus pleurait en silence. Hermione s'assit près de lui.

- Remus, je le savait…

Le jeune homme leva des yeux plein de larmes sur elle. Un étonnement non dissimulé se lisait sur son visage.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que j'attendant que tu me le dise…

- Et ça ne te faite rien, que je sois… un… monstre?

- Remus, je t'entends dire ça encore une fois et je te jure que la gifle que j'ai flanqué à Severus, c'est une caresse comparé à celle à laquelle tu auras droit…

- Quelle gifle? demanda Remus avec intérêt.

- Celle que je lui ai donné après qu'il se soit immiscé dans ma vie privée…

Il sourit faiblement.

- Ecoute, Remus, je suis assez grande pour faire mes propre choix… Quoi que tu sois, je t'aime comme tu es…

Hermione se rendit compte que pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, elle venait d'admettre qu'elle l'aimait.

- Tu m'aimes? demanda Remus, abasourdit.

Elles rougit avec de répondre.

- Oui…

Comme dans un rêve, Hermione vit la bouche de Remus se rapprocher et sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se poser sur les siennes avec douceur dans un baisé timide.

Voilà, c'est finit pour ce chap! Si vous avez aimé! Vous savez ce qui fait super plaisir et ne prend qu'un minute??? Non??? Ben appuyez sur le petit bouton mauve et découvrer le!

Kisssss Red


	5. Chapitre 4

Voila la suite avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de retard, veuillez m'en excuser, mais maintenant, je vous promet de poster au moins 1 chapitre par semaine. -(vous osez me taper si je le fais pas nn)

Bon, je suis pas super contente de ce chapitre, mais c'est un passage obligé... Le suivant se profil bien mieux!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

Ils étaient restés plusieurs longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler. Hermione finit quand même par se détacher de Remus.

- Je te dois des explications, Remus… A toi, mais aussi à Lily, Cat, James et Sirius… Je vous ai menti, depuis le début…

- Hermione, ne te sens pas obligée de le faire, si tu n'es pas prête…

Elle dévisagea tendrement le jeune homme.

- Si, je dois vous dire la vérité. Vous m'avez accepté parmi vous, vous m'avez fait confiance, je vous dois bien ça…

Remus l'aida à se lever du lit. Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le château en traversant le parc où plusieurs groupes d'élèves ne manquèrent pas de remarquer que le jeune Maraudeur n'était désormais plus célibataire. Ils regagnèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor où le reste des Maraudeurs les attendait.

- Yes ! J'ai gagné ! Mon fric, James !

L'exclamation de joie venait de Cat qui, la mine victorieuse, montrait les mains de Hermione et Remus, tendrement enlacées. Maussade, le jeune homme lança 2 Gallions à sa cousine sous le regard moqueur de ses amis. Mais rapidement, Hermione devint le centre d'intérêt. Elle leur avait promis des explications et ils les attendaient.

- Je suis quelqu'un de parole. Je vous dirais tout, mais pas ici, leur expliqua-t-elle tout bas.

- Je peux te trouver une salle, si tu veux, lui proposa aimablement Sirius.

- Non, je sais où aller. Suivez-moi, mais sans Pettigrow, précisa-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais au futur traître.

Intrigués, ils obéirent, enfermant Peter dans un placard à balais. Ensuite, elle les conduit à travers le château. Il leur devint lors certain qu'elle connaissait Poudlard beaucoup trop bien pour venir de Beauxbâtons. Ils arrivèrent devant le pan de mur cachant la salle sur demande. Hermione passa trois fois devant, faisant apparaître une porte en bois. Ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande qui avait prit l'apparence de la salle commune de Gryffondor mais en plus petit. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, dans les canapés, Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

- Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce que je vais vous dire ne changera en rien nos relations. J'ai toujours eu du mal à trouver ma place, où que j'aille. Mais ici, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être à ma place.

- C'est donc si grave, ce que tu as à nous dire ? s'alarma Lily devant le ton désespéré de son amie.

- A toi de juger… Voila, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à Beauxbâtons. J'ai fait mes 6 années d'étude à Poudlard, à Gryffondor…

- Mais c'est impossible, on t'aurait remarqué, l'interrompit James.

- Non… J'étais préfète-en-chef, mais en 1997…

- 1997 ! Mais… c'est dans 20 ans ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est impossible…

- Il faut croire que non, Sirius, puisque je suis là. Même Dumbledore n'a pas d'explication…

Incrédules, ses amis la dévisageaient. Visiblement ils avaient du mal à croire les paroles de Hermione.

- Je étais la meilleure amie de Harry… Harry Potter…

Lily et James sursautèrent.

- Mon fils ? demanda James.

- Oui, Harry est votre fils, à toi et Lily…

- Notre fils !

- Oui… J'ai décidé de vous raconter la vérité. Elle ne sera pas facile à entendre pour tous. J'espère que ces révélations vont changer le cour de l'histoire. Je vais commencer par le commencement : Quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une véritable légende du monde sorcier… Harry Potter, le survivant. Il est l'unique personne à avoir survécu à l'avada kedavra. Il a été marqué au front d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire quand Voldemort a tenté de le tuer. Mais avant de mourir, sa mère à lancé un sort de protection sur Harry. C'est grâce à cela qu'il a survécu…

- Je suis morte, dans ton époque ? demanda faiblement Lily.

- Oui, James aussi. Harry a été élevé par son oncle et sa tante, continua Hermione, omettant les mauvais traitements subits par son ami. Mais je suis sur que maintenant le futur va être différent. Grâce à ce que je sais, on va pouvoir changer votre avenir ! Vous pourrez voire grandir votre fils, et même lui donner des frères et sœurs !

Cette perspective réjouissante chassa la lueur de tristesse qui était apparue dans les yeux de Lily.

- Dès notre première année, Harry a eu affaire à Voldemort… Il veut le tuer, à cause d'une prophétie. Il va essayer de tuer Harry chaque année, reprenant toujours plus de force et de pouvoir…Mais Harry tient bon !

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu na pas inventé pas cette histoire ? demanda Sirius, toujours pas convaincu.

- Je peux te donner des preuves, Sirius. Passe-moi la Carte Du Maraudeur, s'il te plait ?

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de cette carte ? sursauta Remus.

- Harry, Ron et moi l'utilisons… Mais je suis bête, dit-elle en se tapant le front. Rusard vous l'a confisqué il y a 2 ans ! En attendant, je vous remercie, elle nous a bien aidé, même si le professeur Rogue à toujours eu des doutes et essaie sans cesse de se l'approprier…

- Servilius ? Professeur ?

Cinq exclamations offusquées venaient de retentir.

- Oui, Maître Des Potions et directeur de Serpentard… Alors, convaincu ? Je peux continuer ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Donc, comme je le disais, Voldemort essaie sans cesse de tuer Harry. Durant notre première année, il a possédé le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal . Nous avons dû trouver la Pierre Philosophale mais malheureusement, Voldemort est parvenu à s'enfuir. En deuxième année, une élève de Gryffondor a trouvé le Journal de Jedusor et s'est fait enfermer dans la Chambre Des Secrets…

- Mais, Hermione, la Chambre Des Secrets et une légende… ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Sirius.

- Non, elle existe bel et bien. L'entrée se trouve dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais il faut être fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir… Une fois dans la Chambre Des Secrets, Harry à dû combattre le fantôme de Jedusor, qui est en faite le vrai nom de Voldemort, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione devant la mine interrogative de ses amis. Harry a gagné mais Voldemort n'est toujours pas mort… En troisième année, j'ai fait la connaissance du meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que nus ayons eu à Poudlard : Remus Lupin.

- Moi ? Professeur ? s'étonna Remus.

- Oui, confirma Hermione, et tu as beaucoup aidé Harry. Mais il y avait un gros problème : des Détraqueurs surveillaient Poudlard. Tout le pays recherchait activement un dangereux criminel, en prison depuis 13 ans pour le meurtre de ses meilleurs amis. Il a réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban et selon le Ministre de la Magie, il voudrait tuer Harry…

- C'est quand même pas Peter ? demanda Remus en se souvenant de la méfiance de Hermione vis-à-vis de Queuedever.

- Remus, Remus… Hermione vient de dire « s'échapper d'Azkaban » ça sous-entend une certaine intelligence et ça, crois-moi, Queuedever n'en a pas ! N'est-ce pas, Hermione ?

- Effectivement, ce n'est pas Peter, c'est un certain Sirius Black !

Satisfaite de l'effet produit, elle se délecta de la mine ébahie de ses amis.

- Donc, disais-je, tout le monde devait apprendre à vivre avec les gardiens d'Azkaban. Par un grand hasard, Harry, Ron et moi nous somme retrouvé à faire s'évader un hippogriffe condamné à mort. Pour faire simple, on c'est retrouvé dans la cabane hurlante en compagnie d'un repris de justice et de notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. On a ainsi appris que Sirius était innocent et que le véritable assassin des parents de Harry était en fait Peter Pettigrow, plus connus sous le nom de Crouttard, le rat de Ron. Remus et Sirius l'ont obligé à se montrer et comme ça, on a su qu'il était le gardien des secrets de la famille Potter et qu'il avait basculé dans le camp de Voldemort.

- LE TRAITRE ! rugit Sirius, Plus jamais je ne lui adresserais la parole…

- Effectivement, on pourrait même l'oublier dans son placard, acquiesça James, un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

- Bonne idée, approuva Hermione. Bon, la fin de l'histoire… En quatrième année, Harry s'est retrouvé dans un cimetière, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Là, Voldemort a retrouvé une apparence physique. Harry a encore réussi à s'enfuir et il a prévenu Dumbledore. Ce dernier à annoncé le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Ministre de la Magie. Mais ce crétin ne l'a pas cru. Les meurtres on reprit de plus belle et en cinquième année, on a appris l'existence de l'Ordre Du Phénix, organisation qui lutte contre Voldemort. Au cours de l'année, désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais tu es mort, Sirius. Après une bataille au Ministère, Bellatrix Lestrange t'as obligé de passer à travers un voile. A ce moment là, tout le monde a été obligé d'admettre le retour de Voldemort. Et enfin, dernière année, Dumbledore s'est fait assassiner par Rogue… Voila un résumé court… Vous me croyez ?

Elle les implorait du regard. Remus la prit dans ses bras. Doucement, il l'embrassa, effaçant d'un coup toutes les appréhensions d'Hermione s'envolèrent.

- Oui, Hermione, on te croit, déclara Lily. Mais j'espère que tu vas nous aider à modifier l'avenir avant que tu ne regagne ton époque… Je… je veux voire mes enfants grandir…

-Lily… Je ne vais pas regagner mon époque… Je ne suis là que depuis 3 jours, mais jamais, dans toute ma vie, je n'ai eu autant l'impression d'être à la bonne place, au bon moment… Je ne vais pas repartir, même si j'en ai la possibilité. Ici, je peux aider Harry bien mieux. Et je sais beaucoup de choses sur Voldemort, il n'y aura pas deux guerres. Et je n'ai pas enfin trouvé l'homme de ma vie pour le laisser derrière moi !

Un éclat de rire mit définitivement fin à la tension qui régnait dans la salle.

- Hermione, commença Sirius. Je me doute bien que tu nous a fais un gros résumé, mais si on te demande des précisions, comme sur ma mort futur, ou des trucs comme ça, tu nous les racontes ? Même si ça ne dois jamais arriver

- Bien sur, Sirius, mais tu n'auras aucun résultat de Quidditch, sourit malicieusement Hermione qui avait bien remarqué l'étincelle dans les yeux de Sirius.

Dépité, il tira la langue, la mine boudeuse devant la mine hilare de ses amis.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir!

3


End file.
